Descending
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: Zamasu becomes Goku Black another way but a Saiyan girl named Caulifla gets in his way. May become M rated later (Probably Not)... Influenced By Ascending (Strawberry the cat) AND Caulifla Black (GoHaNViDeLSon)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Note:_** _Hello Everyone. Sooooo... I hear a lot of you like Goku X Caulifla? Well ok... I'll do a Goku Black X Caulifla for you. This will be slightly AU. This takes Place **AFTER** Universe 6 VS Universe 7 Ark but **BEFORE** Tournament of Power Ark... With a few more alterations you'll find. Hope you enjoy...Oh and one last thing... This is Future Timeline so things are a bit different... So all of this can happen along with "Ascending" (By Strawberry the cat)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: TOP_**

 _Zamaso Held his hand ready to end Gawasu's life. Just as he was about to end Gowasu's life Gowasu chocked on his tea and coughed. Zamasu stopped and put his hands down. For a second was he worried about Gowasu? That made no sense. He was about to kill him. He paused and contemplated. He thought about al l that Gowasu had taught and how Gowasu had treated him. He stopped and lowered his hand fully without causing any disturbance to Gawasu... He had failed to Kill Gowasu..._

A while passes and Zamasu had calmed down. He still has the same feelings as before but he knows he can never do anything about it. He has declined killing Gowasu. So Zamasu bides his time until Gowasu dies, Then he can finally carry out his plans to end the evil mortals existence.

Today Zamasu came out to the garden to deliever Tea to Gowasu as he usually does. Today Gowasu had an odd expression on his face. Zamasu went up to him saying "Good evening Gowasu. Is something the matter?"

Gowasu looked up at Zamasu and said "Sit, please Zamasu. I wish to talk with you." Zamasu blinked and sat down. He expected another lecture about how mortals would eventually change and bring good things to the universe. He inwardly sighed.

After they both had sat Gowasu said "Please Zamasu, would you pour us some tea?"

Zamasu poured the tea with care following up with an inquiry "So what is it you wished to speak with me about Gowasu?"

Gowasu's expression turned sour "It appears that Zemo-sama is going to be holding a tournament for eight of the universe including ours." Zamasu listened in not knowing the full magnitude. Gowasu continued "We are to get the top ten strongest members of our universe to fight in this tournament."

Zamasu didn't see why this was a huge concern so he asked "But Gawasu why does your face seem troubled? What is the issue with this tournament?"

Gawasu closed his eyes for a minute and opened them. He said softly "The losing universes are eliminated".

Zamasu was silent. He didn't know what to think. After all this would get rid of all the mortals. But if he didn't exist then he would not be able to enjoy it.

Zamasu asked " So why is this tournament taking place?"

Gowasu said "Apparently someone in universe seven asked Zeno for a tournament."

Zamasu frowned. He thought to himself 'Of course, a mortal would be the one to make this happen'.

Gowasu continued " If we can win the tournament we can use the super dragon balls to wish back all the lives lost. I believe that would be best. "

Zamasu blinked and said "Super... Dragon Balls? W-What are those?"

Gowasu replied "They are magical orbs that allow for any wish to be granted"

Zamasu thought about this. If his universe won could he wish for all mortals to be eliminated?

Gowasu took a sip of tea. "Zamasu"... Zamasu looked at Gowasu "As the Surpreme Kai I am not allowed to be in the tournament, but I have asked and been given permission for you to enter even though you are a kaioshin." He looked down " I should have asked you if you were ok with this but... I hope you can consider it a part of your training?"

Zamasu looked at Gowasu in the eyes and said "O-Of course Gowasu. I shall."

Gowasu smiled. "Good..." He paused " I was told that as part of your acceptance you'd be in a preliminary bout to entertain Lord Zeno"

S

Champa looked at the ten members of his team. He said " So who of you wants to be in the preliminary fight?"

The ten members looked at each other except a distinct female voice saying " I'll take out whatever weakling they have"

Champa looked at the girl and asked "Who are you again?"

Caulifla looked at Champa like he was an eyesore and said "Caulifla."

S

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas... I am open to a rewrite of chapter one._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Note:_** _Hey Viewers. So when I posted chapter one I kinda had no idea where I was going with this story. I contemplated whether or not to do it but... I am continuing because I have a idea where I want this to go. Hope you enjoy. This chapter will be a bit longer then the last one._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Preliminary Bout_**

 _The scene plays in a huge arena. Zamasu is standing by Gowasu and Their God of Destruction Rumsshi. They wait as all of the universes arrive with what members of their team that they have_ _acquired so far. After everyone arrived The Grand Priest announced the preliminary match._

The Grand Priest smiled and said "Today we hold a preliminary match for Lord Zeno. The competitors will be from Universe 10 and Universe 6. The first competitor is Zamasu of Universe 10. He is the Leader of Team Universe 10."

Zamasu walked up slowly to the ring and got in it. He waited on hsi side or the ring for whomever his opponent may be. He was composed and ready. Finally he would see what type of mortals he would have to be facing. He was almost a God so he was not too worried.

The Grand Priest announced the second contender "From Team Universe 6 we have Caulifla. She is not the leader of the team but is quite strong. Lets see how these two do."

Zamasu watched the girl get in the ring and cross her hands with a smug look on her face. 'Mortals' thought Zamasu 'They are so stuck up and pathetic'.

The Grand Priest waved his hand for the match to begin.

Zamasu went in a fighting stance and Caulifla zoomed at him. He could read her. She flew at him and aimed a fist at his head. He caught her arm and pushed her to the side. He brought his hand down on the back of her neck and she was incapacitated.

There was silence. Zamasu put his hands behind him and walked back a few paces waiting for The Grand Priest. 'Pathetic' thought Zamasu.

The Grand priest looked at Zeno. Zeno said "Boring! Boo!"

S

Goku watched as Zamasu dropped Caulifla to the ground. Zamasu put his hands behind his back. Goku turned to Beerus and said "Gee, I was hoping that would have lasted longer. Beerus he's a Kaio right?"

Beerus shouted "Of course he is... " but to his surprise Goku was gone...Beerus's eyes bulged when he say Goku approaching Zamasu in the ring.

S

Zamasu looked ahead of him as a man approached. ' Who is this?' thought Zamasu.

The man walked into the ring. He said "Hey, You look pretty tough, Zamasu. My name is Goku."

Zamasu looked at the mortal with hate but stopped when he noticed The Grand Priest floating towards them

Caulifla was carried off the stage by a male and female member of universe 6 whose names were Cabba and Kale. As this happened The Grand Priest told everyone that Lord Zeno wanted another match for his entertainment.

Zamasu looked at the mortal. 'His reckless actions are going to benefit me.'

The Grand Priest said loudly "Lord Zeno would like to hold just one more preliminary match. Zamasu from Team Universe 10 vs Goku of Team Universe 7. Goku is not the official team leader but may be very well be. He is the one who we have the pleasure of thanking for getting this tournament started.

The Grand Priest waved his hands.

Zamasu went into a fighting stance and watched as Goku put up some golden aura increasing his power by quite a bit. Zamasu was on guard though. He was ready. He could read his opponent.

Goku came at him much like Caulifla had. Zamasu did the same thing and was about to knock out Goku when Goku turned and used his aura to push Zamasu back. IT felt like goku was powering up further to Zamasu.

Goku threw a flurry of punches Zamasu could not parry or prevent. Goku punched Zamasu in the face and he fell. Zamasu rolled to the side and stood up.

Goku was in front of Zamasu smiling. Zamasu felt rage. How could this mortal be so powerful? Zamasu had a budding feeling that his opponent was holding back.

Zamasu composed himself and went into another stance. He spoke to Goku " I have a feeling you are holding back..." He paused and then bluffed " You better have more where that comes from of I'll beat you like I did that other mortal."

Goku stopped and said "Mortal? So you're saying you have God ki too?"

Zamasu's eyes widened and said "What?"

Goku stood in from of Zamasu and powered up even further.

Zamasu's eyes were wide. He couldn't do this. He couldn't compete. That power. How could a mortal have power that surpassed the gods?

Goku smiled and said "This is super saiyan blue"

Zamasu just looked at him in horror.

Goku said "So... Let me see your full power... Zamasu!"

Zamasu tried to calm down and get in his fighting stance.

Goku went back to his golden hair and said "I see... So you were bluffing. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed."

Zamasu felt anger and lunged at Goku. Goku tripped Zamasu who fell and turned to see a punch coming at his face that stopped and just blew air at him. He was shocked.

The Grand Priest from above said " And the winner is Goku of Team Universe 7." He turned to Lord Zeno and said "See Lord Zeno, There are many different being with different power o keep the tournament interesting for you!"

Zeno said "Goku is Amazing! Yay!"

Zamasu was still in shock and Goku came up to him and put out his hand. Zamasu struck Goku's hand and got up. He looked fiercely at Goku. He said "Soon all you mortals will perish and it will be your own doing!"

Goku looked fiercely back at Zamasu and smiled "I won't lose. I'll just win and wish all the universe back with the Super Dragon Balls."

S

 _After the preliminary match all of the universes went back to their respective universes. Gowasu sat with Zamasu. He looked into the tea. Darker. Zamasu's defeat was not taken well. Furthermore Gowasu knew Zamasu was the strongest being to represent team universe 10. If he was beaten so easily it did not bode well for their universe... Still Gowasu stayed composed._

 _Zamasu mediated on his mind. A part of it brought back a memory of attempting to kill Gowasu. No... That was wrong. But how could he possibly beat an opponent such as Goku? He couldn't find an answer._

S

Caulifla gritted her teeth saying "How could I lose like that?!" She felt like a disgrace.

Kale said "S-Sis, It's ok!"

Caulifla growled but was calmed down by her protegee.

Caulifla said "Darn it! I'm going to have to ask Cabba to teach me how to go all super saiyan..."

 _-And So Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba learned to go super saiyan much like on the show- AND..._

"hehehehehe" laughed Caulifla. "I'll kick that green man's butt now for sure!"

Cabba rubbed the back of his head "Yeah! I wouldn't want to be him!"

Caulifla turned to Cabba and said "What is that supposed to mean!?"

Cabba said "J-Just that you're really tough Caulifla!"

Caulifla stopped and said "Take me to Champa!"

Cabba said "W-What?"

Caulifla said "I'm getting my rematch now! That tournament of power is in a month! I'm not waiting that long!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note:_** _Hello Everyone. Third chapter on day three? Yep! I want to catch this up to at least the 10,000 word mark before slowing down a bit. This really won't effect the writing time of the other fanfictions I am writing. Also I have picked out a song for this fanfiction to represent it. Anyways this chapter is a bit longer then the last two. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: A Lost Cause_**

 _We start the scene with Zamasu standing under the blossom tree in the courtyard. He was contemplating and his mind was uneased. Gowasu was out for the moment as Rumsshi the god of destruction had called him for a meeting. Zamasu was invited but opted out. Normally he would go with Gowasu but..._

'How could I have been beaten by a mortal?" Thought Zamasu. He was seething with anger... after a moment he told himself 'Ok Zamasu. Calm down. Let's figure this out'. He closed his eyes. He flared up his aura. He felt it pulse around him. He pushed his power to rise and then relaxed and lowered it. He moved his aura around his body and rose it again. He could still grow stronger. He knew it. He was a prodigy after all.

Suddenly the gates opened and Zamasu shut off his aura as he saw Gowasu enter. Zamasu opened his eyes wider as he saw the god of destruction, his angel and five other beings enter, one being the mortal he had defeated in the preliminary match and another being the god of destruction and his angel of universe 6. Zamasu felt anger rise in him.

Gowasu walked over to Zamasu. He said "Rumsshi here has brought these three warriors of universe 6 here. Their god of destruction demanded a rematch and would like for you to have a match against young Caulifla once again."

Zamasu stood and looked at the human mortal with distaste. He said simply "No..."

Caulifla looked at him angrily and Champa said " Come on. We have come all this way because this brat wouldn't shut up!"

Caulifla looked angrily at Champa.

Rumsshi and Gowasu did that Japanese head sweat drop thing [lol].

Gowasu said to Zamasu "Please Zamasu. Let's entertain their request."

Zamasu closed his eyes and sighed. Perhaps this would allow him to improve his ability fighting a mortal.

Zamasu finally relented and said "Alright. I'll fight you." He looked at Caulifla and added " But the results will be the same."

S

Caulifla stood in front of a well composed Zamasu. She felt he looked so pretentious. She hated it. He thought he was better then her. She wanted to show him who was really boss. She would destroy him.

Gowasu said " Lady Cus will start the match for you two".

Cus, The angel of universe 10 said " The match will have the same rules as the preliminary bout. When I wave my hand you may begin your match. Good luck." Cus waved her hand for the match to begin.

Caulifla and Zamasu shared a stare down. Zamasu took a fighting stance while Caulifla stood up. She wanted to make this match last and show everyone she was strong. "This match won't be like last time. Take a look at my new ability."

S

Zamasu heard the girls words. What feeble ability was she talking about? Before him the girl took a stance. Her power started to raise. Zamasu could feel it. IT was just like that of Goku. The Girl transformed and had a yellow aura with lightning around it. Zamasu could feel her power. It was a lot stronger then before... But... He could tell she was not as strong as the other mortal. This fight would be important.

Zamasu smiled as he saw the girl smirk. She was about to launch at him but he stopped her with words saying "I have something to show you too."

Zamasu relaxed and composed himself. He let his aura out and flexed it. He looked at the girl who seemed not to notice anything and said "I'm ready."

Caulifla launched at Zamasu. She aimed a fist at his head. He dodged it and threw a purple energy blast at the girls side. It hit her and she skidded on the ground but was quickly back on her feet.

Zamasu smiled as the girl said "Damn you" to him.

S

In the background Kale and Cabba watched along with the Gods and Angels. Gowasu felt the aura from Zamasu. It felt dark and cascading with hated. Gowasu closed his eyes and though ' Zamasu, Why are you filled with such hatred. Where did I go wrong in my teachings?'

S

Caulifla pointed her finger at the green being and powered up a red beam at the tip of her finger. She shot it at him. He dodged and she zoomed towards him. She aimed hits and kicks but Zamasu kept dodging and parrying her blows. She was getting tired.

She had one thing left that she could think of doing. Something that she had learned watching Kale go into her Super Saiyan form.

She concentrated her power and bulked up her form. She felt more power and was now hulking like Kale's form. Caulifla had to act quick. She used both her hands to throw a series of energy shots at Zamasu which he batted away.

Caulifla said "look behind you."

S

Zamasu opened his eyes wide and looked behind him at nothing. He realized he was tricked and looked in front of him to find the girl was grabbing him in a bear hug attack and trying to crush him.

Zamasu felt his body losing energy. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy in his hands. He though about having a blade on his hands and he opened his eyes. His hands glowed and because full of energy and BOOM! He cut through Caulifla's body with his hands.

The mortal who had lost consciousness now had a hole in the stomach. Dead.

Zamasu felt satisfied as he heard gasps from everyone around.

Gowasu said "Zamasu what have you done?!"

The Gods of destruction and Cus had their moths open in shock. Vados was more stoic. Cabba was shocked and Kale was in tears.

S

Zamasu was told to sit at the table and drink tea while Gowasu and the Gods discussed the incident. The two mortals had been sent to another location for the time being.

Zamasu thought about his kill. He had felt happy. Then some doubt crept into his mind and he felt a bit saddened. But he got over that quickly. He then felt rather numb about it. He looked at his hands. When he had killed that mortal he felt... different.

Zamasu sipped his tea. Bitter. Very Bitter... It tasted... wrong. Zamasu frowned. Why did the tea taste so bad when he was only doing the right thing.

"Zamasu" Gowasus's voice pulled Zamasu from his thoughts. He looked at Gowasu who had a face of disappointment on it. Zamasu bowed and said to Gowasu " I apologize for my actions, but since we can not change the past I give my sincere condolences to the mortals."

Gowasu forwned and said " Zamasu! What you did today was wrong! That mortal could have taught you a lot and did many a good thing for her universe!"

Zamasu just looked at Gowasu. He knew nothing would have changed if the mortal had lived. He didn't care about her existence at any capacity.

Gowasu sighed and continued " ... So After talking We have decided that it would be best..." Zamasu held his tongue to listen to whatever punishment he would recieve. He listened.. "... That you assist these young saiyans in reviving their friend"

Zamasu didn't understand and said "But Gowasu, The mortal is dead. It is a lost cause."

Gowasu said "That is true. But you are to be going with the young saiyans Cabba and Kale to retrieve the Namekai Dragon Balls and revive their friend Caulifla."

Zamasu said "D-Dragon Balls? There are more then one kind?"

Gowasu said " Yes. There are Dragon Balls of Universe 7 and Dragon Balls of Universe 6. There are also of course the Super Dragon Balls."

Zamasu was quiet for a second and then said " So you wish for me to retrieve these Dragon Balls and make a wish to revive that mortal?"

Gowasu said "Yes! I want you to to also get to know them and try to understand them."

Gowasu sat down next to Zamasu and sighed again. He said " Zamasu I am very worried about you. You are taking the wrong path and you are doing things that are wrong. At first I was against this idea but now I can see how it could benefit you. Not to mention since you killed a member of Universe 6 their god of destruction has a right to destroy you due to what you have done."

Zamasu was listening but the words "Dragon Balls" echoed beyond the other words.

Gowasu said " Now Zamasu I must warn you the Journey you will face will allow you to meet good and bad mortals. Normally we do not interfere with their lives but in this special case I would like you to try to make the best decisions and help the mortals make the correct decisions. This is imperative to your training Zamasu."

S

Zamasu was half listening. He had realized something. He could rid the universe of all mortals with a wish on these Dragon Balls.

Zamasu took a sip of tea and looked at Gowasu. He smiled and said "Alright Gowasu. I'll do it. I'm sure this will help better me in the best ways possibly. Thank you."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas..._

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Guest - Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter too?

Strawberry the Cat - There is a reason it will take a month...Which you find out in this chapter.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Your story actually made me decide to write this. Actually your joke title made me make the title to this one. And because Strawberry the cat did "Ascending" with Goku who is considered the "good guy", I thought since Zamasu is considered the "Bad Guy" then the story name would be fitting in as "Descending" so I did that.

Jss2141 - That fight may have been predictable but hopefully you'll see a few surprises. Any yet? For the questions: We'll see but I will answer all of them!

HorridFanFics - That was was today...The prophesied end has arisen. What shall occur next?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author Note:_** _Hello Everyone. Sorry for the couple days wait but I had to take them. I finally figured out kind of what I want to do with this chapter! Enjoy! Oh and Get ready to say "Hello" to Goku Black! He will arrive soon enough._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Cursed Mortals: Namekians Part 1_**

 _We open our story as Zamasu stands next to Cabba with Kale hidden behind him. Vados and Champa stand in front of them..._

Champa angrily says "You better hurry up and wish Caulifla back to life! I'm so angry! Vados tell them what to do..."

Vados said "Yes, Champa!" She turned to the three and observed them before speaking. Zamasu stood tall with his hand behind his back not looking apologetic at all. Cabba looked over at him angrily and Kale was cowering behind Cabba. Vados briefly wondered how they could even get this done.

Vados told them what to do... "You are to be teleported to the Namekian world and talk to the natives. Collect up the seven dragon balls. We've not sure how the Namekians will behave but According to Goku of Universe 7 Namekians are quite friendly and therefore this should be an easy test for you... Zamasu you are to collect the balls and wish back Caulifla yourself with Cabba and Kale watching. You are to apologize for harming her. Cabba and Kale you are to observe and prevent Caulifla from fighting Zamasu again. Furthermore Zamasu you are not to cause any mortal any harm and if you fail at these objectives Champa will eliminate you from the Universes. Make peace... I will come to pick you up in seven days at the same spot you arrive at."

Zamasu bowed and said "Understood."

Vados turned to Cabba and Kale "Are you two ready as well?"

Cabba nodded and said "Yes, Ma'am!"

Vados took her staff and waved it.

 _In a flash the three left Champa and Vados behind and zoomed to another land. They all arrived and stood in their exact same place just the area was different._

S

Zamasu looked around. He took in the scenery. The planet looked like it had been at war for a long time. There was barren wastelands with very few trees and almost no grass. The trees were wilting. There seemed to be no life. He looked at the mortals. The boy looked shocked and the girl looked like the was about to die of fear. Zamasu inwardly laughed at the situation. That Angel Vados had either sent them to the wrong world or her information was completely off. Either way for now he had orders and would have to be civil with the mortals to stay alive and have this universe become perfected.

Zamasu looked at the two mortals who looked like they would rather be anywhere else. They were doing all of this for their friend? He turned to him and said "I'm going to go search for any life on this planet. You two may either join me or stay here."

The boy named Cabba stuttered and said "W-We were ordered to go with you so we shall follow." The boy turned around and seemed to comfort the girl. Zamasu wondered why they treated each other so kindly. That was odd for mortals. He assumed he'd see their bloodlust and greed soon enough. He might as well have vindication when he destroys all mortals.

Zamasu turned and said "Follow me.. You might as well help me search" and he flew in the sky. He noticed the boy was carrying the girl on his back. She must not be very powerful. Although he had plenty of time he preferred to get this over with as soon as possible.

After flying a bit Zamasu noticed the land was in a bit better shape. And a slight bit further he saw a villiage with green men. He flew down with the mortals following his lead.

They landed and immediately one of the green men came up to them and said "Who the %^& are you?"

Zamasu kept his composure and said " My name is Zamasu. I am looking for the dragon balls."

The green man smiled evilly and said " You fool!" he tried to punch Zamasu but Zamasu dodged and Hit the namekian in the stomach making him pass out. Immediately after a few namekians came out of homes and attacked without words. Zamasu knocked them all out.

Zamasu went up to one he had knocked down and knelt down picking up the Namekian by the shirt and charging a blade with his arm holding the blade up to the namekian's neck.

The mortal Cabba said in the background " You can't kill him!". Zamasu ignored him and asked the Namekian "We are here to retrieve the Dragon Balls to wish someone back to life. Why are you Namekians being antagonistic towards us?"

The namekian said "We are a warrior race. We conquer and pilliage. The Dragon balls are used to bring our foes. to their knees." He laughed. "Soon you all will die. We already sent a warning message to the next villiages. They will collect the Dragon Balls and destroy you!" He spit in Zamasu's face.

Zamasu was ready to bring his blade down when the mortal Cabba hit him in the face. Zamasu stopped. He hit the Namekian in the stomach to knock him out and got up. He faced Cabba with eves full of malice. For now he couldn't kill this mortal.

Zamasu composed himself and said "Let's go..."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas...(I'm just gonna keep this as the end line and not edit it)_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

stroziercameron - Yes... As you can see here...

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Thanks. I'm glad you found the fight better then the last one. How do we know if Zamasu will save Caulifla? How do we know if he will end all mortals?

Jss2141 - Don't worry... It'll get better...or worse... Who knows... But stay tuned to find out ok? I'm going to address that but keep in mind it may be AU and totally noncanon because we don't know the universe 6 namekians yet and I am not putting this story on Hiatus just for that! I actually made this because I felt since Love Triangle is on Hiatus I might as well write this. The bad thing is we don't know all this stuff from the show yet...

Everyone: No one has asked why Kale didn't go berserker last chapter. My answer is I forgot and after rereading it I felt I missed out on an opportunity there... but I'll keep the last chapter unedited for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author Note:_** _Hello Everyone. Just so you know I have a new job giving me full time so expect the updates to slow just a tiny bit (maybe once a week?) and I intend of finishing up all these stories fairly soon so I may start making more._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Cursed Mortals: Namekians Part 2: God's Rage_**

Zamasu flew on with Cabba and Kale behind him. He flew and found another namekian village. He flew down. As he flew down he noticed Cabba and Kale were still in the sky. 'They must be afraid of a altercation with these namekians' he thought.

Zamasu landed and the villagers came out of their homes. This time they they not attack. Zamasu narrowed his eyes. One of the bigger namekians came out and walked up to Zamasu stopping a few meters away.

The big namekian smiled.

Zamasu said " We are here to kindly ask to use the Dragon Balls to make a wish to revive a fallen... comrade of our... Will you supply us the dragon Balls to revive our... Friend?"

The namekian Flexed his muscles at Zamasu as an answer

Zamasu asked " Am I supposed to be intimidated by you or something?"

The namekian said " Of course not..." He pointed behind him and said " But them... Yes... The Elite Namekian warriors. They are undefeated! That is why Namekians are the strongest race in the universe!"

Zamasu looked. He saw a brigade of twenty Namekian warriors.

Zamasu said "Well..."

The Namekian Elite Warriors landed instantly.

One of them looked different then the others. He was Red. He walked up and said "You are a God are you not?"

Zamasu was surprised. How did this mortal know of him.

The warrior smiled and snarled "Pity you chose to try to take command of me and my men. You and your friends shall perish... Pathetic deity! I am the true god here! Attack men!"

Eighteen of the elites came at Zamasu and two went for the mortal scum he had with him.

S

Zamasu dodged a strike. These Namekians were stronger... He heard a sound and looked up to see that the mortal boy was glowing Yellow! 'Another one' thought Zamasu as he saw the boy knock out Both of the Namekian Elites.

Suddenly Zamasu was on the ground being attacked by eighteen Namekians. He had gotten distracted and now had been caught. He watched as a namkian released a beam from his hand that had been on his head. 'I can't be killed now!" Thought Zamasu.

BOOM.

Zamasu saw a few namekian fall on the ground. He looked up to see that the mortal boy had saved him with a powerful energy beam. Zamasu was full of anger after he realized a mortal saved him life.

The mortal boy flew down and landed with the girl behind him in the background just cowering. The boy said " I though you could use some help. Zamasu just looked at him with anger and then looked back. The namekians were backing up as they saw they were outmatched.

BOOM! DEAD!

Zamasu's eyes widened. He had just saw the Red namekian kill the other Elite Namekians.

The Red Namekian stood in from of Zamasu and the scummy mortals. The Red leader said " My name is DRAG... You're fortunate, Not many are killed by the Dragon of the Legendary Dragon Balls!"

Zamasu said "What?! You're the Dragon?"

Drag smiled "Yes, I'm a diety like you. I can feel that you have the power of a God of Birth... But you will not gain any wish from me."

Zamasu said "I don't understand! You are a God and yet you behave like a mortal... Killing and destroying for no reason!"

Drag said "What a ridiculous sentiment. Surely you know what a hypocrite you are? We are God's Rulers of the universe. We take as we see fit, You know this!"

Zamasu thought for a second. He did intent on killing all mortals.. But... But it was for the betterment of the universe. This God simply didn't understand! Besides he was created to grant wishes right?

Zamasu stood and composed himself. He asked "Tell me! Aren't you supposed to grant wishes?"

Drag smiled " Yes! And I did until I found that these being only wanted power... My Power! So I decided I would not allow myself to be used by anyone! I am my own God, I bow to none!"

Zamasu smiled finally and laughed gently.

Drag frowned and asked "What are you laughing at?!"

Zamasu smiled and said smugly "You! Of course you are the way you are living with MORTAL scum for so long... I see now why you are the way you are... So there is no way to get a wish from you then?"

Drag said "The rule is that no one may gain a wish from me unless they defeat me in battle. Ever since I made that rule none have made a wish."

Zamasu asked simply "And if I beat you?"

Drag laughed " You won't! But if you somehow managed to ever beat me you'd get three wishes. Unfortunately I answer your question due to a rule I have upon my being. For making me answer I will kill you and your crew today!"

S

Drag powered up further and further. He spoke as his power increased " Long ago I was created by the Super Dragon Balls. I am directly related to Zeno and as such I am the strongest being in this universe aside from the God of destruction and His Angel!"

Zamasu could feel the power coming off of DRag. It was huge. Just as powerful as that Goku mortal. Drag was indeed a God. Zamasu felt fear. He was shivering. He was in fear.

Suddenly the mortal boy went in front of Zamasu and said "Please Stop, Lord Drag... We don't want trouble. We just want to wish our friend back from the dead!"

Drag laughed and unleashed his power. He threw his fist into Cabba's gut at unimaginable speed. His fist going through Cabba's body killing him instantly.

Drag turned to Zamasu laughing. "You're next!"

Suddenly there was a screaming and Zamasu looked to see the female mortal glowing Yellow ' Her too?' he thought.

Lightning came in the sky. Zamasu could feel the girls power. She was just like Drag and the Mortal Goku... And she was a mortal too. He laughed. A meaningless laugh. Pathetic. How could he be so weak?

The Girl finished her transformation and pointed at Drag. She said in a husky voice "Caulifla dead, Cabba Dead, I kill you!" She unleashed a huge blast of energy at Drag...

BOOM

Upon the conclusion The Female mortal lay on the ground in her small form. Drag was the the floor not moving. Zamasu stood weakly. He walked up to Drag.

Drag said weakly " I have been defeated. What are your three wishes, scum..."

Zamasu took his chance and said "I wish for all mortals to be erased from existence"

Drag smiled "That is not within my powers... You may try again..."

Zamasu frowned. That wouldn't work then? How about...

Zamasu said " I wish for the female mortal Caulifla to be brought back to life"

Drag said " It shall be done" and his eyes glowed "it's done. Name your next wish..."

Zamasu said "I wish for the male mortal Cabba to be brought back to life"

Drag';s eyes glowed again as he said "It has been done"

Zamasu thought and said "I wish to have the same power as these powerful mortal who I cannot fathom their ability to be greater then a god!"

Drag smiled " That wish shall be done as well to my fullest extent..."

His eyes glowed and Zamasu felt pain. He Blacked out.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas...(I'm just gonna keep this as the end line and not edit it)_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

GoHaNViDeLSoN and Strawberry The Cat - Well I actually feel this story isn't as good as I originally had in mind but I will still write it and hope some people enjoy it. It's just going to be a lot more basic then what I intended but that is ok...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author Note:_** _Online with wifi after work writing this. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! ALSO I love my new job! They are giving me full time hours and excellent pay. Therefor I am pretty happy. I am planning on trying to continue and update on a swift and regular basis even so. Thank you all so much for your support!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: : Goku Black._**

Gowasu was enjoying his tea when a noise came from his home. "Huh? What could that be he said. Suddenly a girl came flying at him from inside his house!

S

Vados's wand flashed red and green. "I guess They revived Caulifla ... Let's see how she is doing ..."

Champa said "Yes! We need her for the tournamant!"

Vados held the wand up and an image appeared. Gowasu was being choked out by Caulifla. Champa's eyes bulged and Vados said "We better go and stop her before she kills him." Vados tapped her wand and they flashed next to Caulifla.

Champa yelled "Hey, You, Cauliflower! Let him go now!"

Caulifla flew up to Champa and got in his face saying "What Did you call me fatso? And Where Is Kale?"

Champa and Caulifla were in each others faces growling [ Just like in the show lmao]. Vados held up her wand an separated them.

Caulifla and Champa glared angrily at Vados.

Vados said "Settle down... Just so you know Cabba and Kale are fine. They went with Zamasu to revive you"

Caulifla said "What?! Revive me?" Then she looked down as if to realize what happened and said "You mean... That green guy beat me? a- And I got killed?"

Vados said "That is correct."

Caulifla stared at Vados completely ignoring the fact that Champa was still glaring at her. Champa crossed his arms as if to forget about it as Vados said "Let's check in on them right now and see..."

Vados used her wand to make an image so they could see.

/

Cabba and Kale stood before Drag who stood over a writhing Zamasu.

Kale was beside Cabba. She had watched him be revived. She stood next to him to protect him. She didn't want to be weak.

Cabba said "S-Stand away from him Drag! What are you doing to him?"

Drag turned and looked at Cabba for a second and then at Kale and spoke while looking directly at Kale "Nothing. I have been defeated by this girl and hit by her beam. MY rules are that if one can beat me in power I must provide the three wishes. I have done so and therefore must leave for one month. As per my rules I must not attack you or take my revenge for defeat until then. You are free to take him with you if you desire. Right now... He is having his wish granted..."

Drag looked deeply at Kale she she lowered her head in fear. Drag said "We will meet again, and then it will be on my terms."

Drag glowed redder and redder and the area shook.

Kale grabbed on to Cabba and she shook. Cabba held Kale as Drag went into the sky and split into seven balls each hurling out through the universe.

Cabba stood with Kale and the trembling stopped. They looked at Zamasu... who wasn't Zamasu anymore.

Cabba said "I-It Goku from universe seven?"

Kale said "G-Goku?"

Cabba said "That really strong guy Zamasu lost to before... look..."

And indeed in the space where Zamasu had been laid Goku. Except his outfit was different. It was totally Black.

/

Just then Vados, Champa and Caulifa arrived thanks to Vados's wand.

Caulifla saw Cabba and Kale and should "Kale!"

Cabba and Kale looked behind them and Kale's face brightened seeing her best friend Caulifla was alive as well as her Semi-Kinda-Sorta-Maybe-Crush-Wannabe-Boyfriend-thing Cabba.

Champa said "What is He doing here?"

Vados said "Hmmm..."

/

Zamasu was awoken from his nightmare be being shaken. He looked up at a hand of the Mortal Cabba. He grabbed it without much thought as he was not able to think clearly. He felt pure power surging through him but he couldn't control it or manifest it. As Cabba picked him up he saw his hand was the same color as Cabbas. What was this?

Zamasu stood up and felt slightly taller. He stood up and saw the mortals Kale, Cabba, Caulifla. He saw Champa and Vados. He spoke"W-What happened?" he said in a voice that was not his own?

Cabba asked "G-Goku?"

Zamasu opened his eyes wide. "What? What did you call me?"

Vados said " IT appears this IS Zamasu"

Everyone looked at Vados is Shock including the clueless Champa.

Vados held up her wand and made a mirror for Zamasu saying "Look for yourself Zamasu"

Zamasu looked in the mirror and saw that he looked exactly that that wretched mortal "Goku"...

"Ch-Change me back!" Said Zamasu in fear now of this new body. Why was this happening.

Vados said "I'm sorry but I am not able to do that, Perhaps someone in your universe can assist you"

Zamasu fell to his knees and wept. He felt power surging in his but he could not wield it yet.

Zamasu looked at Vados and the others in tears "T-Take me back to my universe..."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas...(I'm just gonna keep this as the end line and not edit it)_

 _Reader Review Responses Next Chapter... I promise this time!_

 _ **Spoiler: Expect Caulifla to get stuck with Zamasu! hehehe!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author Note:_** _We're Back... Right into it now..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Gowasu's Challenge_**

Vados and company arrived back in Universe 10. Zamasu had a solemn look on his face. It had been just about fifteen minutes since what had occurred with Drag and He could feel power pulsing within him. If he could harness it he could defeat anyone... But this body! Was he a mortal now? He didn't understand. That monster Drag had changed his body but given him a power boost as well. What did this all mean?

As the gates opened he saw Gowasu sitting sipping Tea with the Angel of universe 10, Cus. Upon seeing Zamasu and the others Gowasu and Cus stood up. Zamasu noticed Gowasu put his hand on Cus's head and rub it slightly. Zamasu wondered why that interaction and affectionate display was about...

Vados and Zamasu went up to Gowasu. Zamasu feeling quite embarrassed looked down and refrained to speak.

Gowasu said "Zamasu, I see something has gone wrong."

Zamasu bowed saying "I have returned from my mission having revived Both Caulifla and Cabba... Unfortunatly something happened during a battle and I have ... become this!?"

Gowasu said "I've never seen anything like this happen before. I wonder if Goku of Universe 7 has your body now too?"

Zamasu looked up in Horror! Could That Mortal have his godly body and be doing anything he wanted with that body to defame him and his universe?

The Angel Cus spoke saying "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before!"

Gowasu said "So cus, Are you able to change him back?"

Cus said "I can try" She held up her wand towards Zamasu and it flashed... And Flashed Again... And Flashed Again... zamasu still had the same body that looked like the mortal Goku of Universe 7.

Cus sighed and said " I can't do anything about this apparently..."

Vados spoke saying "This was done by the Dragon of the Universe 6 Dragon Balls. Apparently he is a God too. I certainly have never heard of this but if we can't modify him then it must carry some weight and be true..."

Gowasu said "Vados could you find out if Goku of universe 7 still has his same body? "

Vados said " I suppose I could..."

Gowasu said "When you return I would like to ask a favor of you in regards to Zamasu. Our Angel Cus will tell you about it and check on Goku with you if that is acceptable?"

Vados said "Sure... I could use time to know little Cussy better anyways..."

The little angel Cus seemed to feel shy at being called that and walked with Vados back to Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla. Zamasu saw Caulifla still had a look of evil in her eyes. A Stone figure head for why All Mortals needed to be eliminated!

S

Gowasu and Zamasu sat and took sips of tea. Gowasu noticing the [not real and imaginary anime angry head marks that look like] #s on Zamasu's head said "Cus and I have been speaking while you were away..."

Zamasu said "Oh? About what exactly?"

Gowasu closed his eyes and took a sip of tea saying "She really is very sweet and kind. She spoke to me about mortals and told me of how fond she was of them. She enjoys to dance and sing. Ironically Mortals are the inventors of such things."

Zamasu said "What? Really? I do not believe that!?"

Gowasu said "It's true... and it fills us Creation gods with joy when our creations learn new things and teach us...Unfortunately you have not gotten to see these things Zamasu.. And it has started an image of hate in you"

Zamasu was about to deny this when Gowasu continued "Universe 10 is the second most vicious universe... Only to Universe 9 is it second. Universe 9 is full of fighting as is universe 10. But Universe 9 has more intelligent life so universe 10, our universe, looks much more crude."

Zamasu was listening but didn't understand so he asked "What are you saying Gowasu?"

Gowasu said " Maybe if you were to go to another Universe you could see that there are mortals that are deserving of life in your eyes... So"

Zamasu prepared himself and Gowasu said "Cus and I decided it would be best to send you to universe 6 to learn about their mortals. Of the three you just say they all seem quite kind..."

Zamasu immediately said "You're kidding right?"

Gowasu looked at him and said "That girl Caulifla is a bit rambunctious but the other two are quite tame... Give them a chance to teach you about their universe... this is another lesson I feel you need to learn..."

Zamasu was quiet and then asked "Why did you rub her head?"

Gowasu said "What?"

Zamasu said "When we first arrived you rubbed her head... Why?"

Gowasu said "Cus is an amazing young woman erm Angel!" He paused as if reflecting "She is going to travel around all of universe 10 to find us members all by herself. She intends on helping you as well by finding only the most benevolent mortals to prove a point that not all mortals are bad or flawed."

Zamasu said "They are all flawed!"

Gowasu said "Then clearly us creators are as well... If we have failed at our one and only job of creation then we have failed ourselves... And we have not failed Zamasu..."

Zamasu looked down and took a sip of tea...

Gowasu said " look at me Zamasu" When Zamasu looked in Gowasu's Eyes he said " Promise me to give these Mortals a real chance without preconceived notions and forgive Caulifla for her ruggedness..."

Zamasu took another sip of tea. He felt calm. Could he actually do what was requested? If he was made a fool of in this body he wouldn't be made a fool of in his own body... But that mattered not. IT bugged him that the mortal of Universe 7 could have his real body but somehow he doubted that...

He looked at Gowasu and said "Yes.. I will!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas...(I'm just gonna keep this as the end line and not edit it)_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - You know you can call me Zoey right? My name is 100 percent non-secret! unlike ...(Inside Joke) ... ALSO Drag is going to be much bigger then you all think. He's restrained by quite a bit as Dragon Etiquette dictates his ability for now... Also Zamasu cries a lot...

GoHaNViDeLSoN - I try variations now on how people say stuff but as for your example of "Why don't we Saiyans of U6 have tail' Cabba wondered." When I write that and read it I don't know who is talking until after the sentence and I like knowing who is talking first. That is why I often say who is talking first. And you know I am very good at scenery... on chapters 1...and kinda deviate from it because it is a hassle to do all the time... But you know I am capable...right? [Also I jsut realize we have not talked much and I forgot about our forums for a bit.. Going to check it later but soon]

Jss2141 - I answered that last chapter with it's content lol...

stroziercameron - Yes...

Goku modo dios - Yes Zamasu aka Goku Black and Caulifla

 _ **Spoiler: Expect Caulifla to get stuck with Zamasu! hehehe!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author Note:_** _Hello again... Chapter 7 Time... BTW Things going great at my RL job. Getting Full Time...So sorry for the slow updates_

 ** _Update:_** _For those of you who read Love Triangle... I am going to update it **AFTER** the episode 112 and will update probably once a month or two until end of TOP... As We See Cabba VS Frieza? If it goes down Cabba VS Frieza and Kale joining in... I so Called it [Take a look back at Love Triangle]_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Zamasu Experiences "Cauli-Kale" [and Gowasu Gets Closer To Cus!]_**

 _After Vados returned giving the knowledge that Goku of Universe 7 was still the same, Gowasu asked Vados to take Zamasu and allow him to train with the beings of Universe 6 specifically Caulifla, Cabba and Kale. As Zamasu traveled with Vados to Universe 6 he questioned himself on what Gowasu said. If Mortals were flawed would that mean that Gods were flawed for not making perfect beings? Zamasu felt that destruction gods were flawed as they were once mortals. He brushed off these thoughts. He would play with the mortals on universe 6 for now as he bid his time until the Tournament of Power._

As Vados arrived and materialized with zamasu they saw Caulifla going at Champa arguing about something dumb and Kale and Cabba in the background acting full of fear...

After a second of awkward silence Vados lifted her staff and separated them.

Champa Growled "You're lucky I need you for the tournament or I'd erase you!"

Caulifla looked daggers into Champa saying " Kale is not weak!"

Champa said "Ok! Fine! I just said she was shy!"

Caulifla said "She is not Shy!"

Champa Growled...

Zamasu thought to himself "Yes... Destruction Gods ARE Flawed..."

Champa said to Vados " Hey would you get them out of here for a bit?"

Vados sighed and said "Yes Champa!"

Vados used her staff to teleport Zamasu, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale to Sadala.

When they arrived Vados said "Zamasu is here to train with you!"

Cabba said "Yes Ma'am!"

Caulifla snorted and said " Blah blah! He's a loser!"

Zamasu glared the the girl. she infuriated him. He mentally calmed himself. It was not appropriate for a God to be so upset. He briefly though it would be better to be a God of Destruction and gave a slight grin.

Caulifla acted like she was going to jump up and strike until the mortal Kale said "S-Sis" and put her hand on Caulifla. Caulifla calmed down but looked angrily at Zamasu.

Caulifla smiled and said "Whatever Goku Black...I don't have to look like someone to feel stronger!"

That hit a nerve of Zamasu's and his aura flared but was quickly contained. How dare she call him that name? He mentally cooled himself... He was getting accustomed to doing so lately...

Vados interrupted and said " I shall be going now. You all behave yourselves. Zamasu will be joining you for a while! You should decide who he stays with..." and she disappeared.

Caulifla folded her arms "I'm not keeping him at my place and neither is Kale!"

Cabba sighed and said " Sure he can stay with me"

Zamasu gave a grin and said "No need... I don't need your home. I am here to train you and observe you..."

Caulifla said "What you're a pervert too?!"

Zamasu opened his mouth wide and stuttered "N- No I'm not... H- How dare you accuse me of-"

Caulifla walked up to him and yelled " Well you better stay away from me and my protegee!"

Caulifla and Zamasu did that anime type thing where she puts her hands on him and pushes him and he does the same in return.

Finally Caulifla had enough and said "That's it! I want my rematch!"

Zamasu was furious and said " You idiot! You can't beat me!"

Caulifla turned super saiyan two and said "Try me!"

Zamasu look and saw the mortal Cabba put his hand on the shoulder of the Mortal Kale and say "It's alright" and shouted "Caauifla, Zamasu! Stop this!"

Caulifla said "No Way Cabba! I'm about the mop the floor with this weakling _Goku Black_!" she said "Goku Black" with a false attraction as in to sound like she liked him when she didn't

Zamasu couldn't stand being called that and he hated that she patronized him such as that. He said " Ok then Cauli... I'll show you the powers of a true God!"

Caulifla frowned when Zamasu called her Cauli and said "What like how you showed Drag what a great God you were?"

Zamasu had enough and unleashed his new aura flowing and mixing it around himself. He said "Ok... Time to lose for a third time Caulifailure" and he laughed.

Caulifla zoomed at him. He dodged. She came at him again and again and again and dodge dodge dodge... He was playing with her.

Zamasu was loving toying with her. He could feel the power boost. He could outmaneuver her so easily when before he had had a tough time. He could feel his aura adapting.

Zamasu hit Caulifla in the head and made her fall down backwards. She rubbed her head and Zamasu laughed.

Caulifla got up and she took a stance and powered up " I- I am not weak!"

Zamasu smiled " Yeah? I'm not sure... You seem pretty weak mortal!"

Cabba flew up to her and said "Caulifla stop this please!" She ignored him.

Caulifla powered up and Zamasu could feel her power raise and transform. Her hair grow out longer and her power increased. It was like her bulking form before but not as big and much stronger.

Caulifla was stronger and zoomed at Zamasu he could feel her aura and he dodged but she swung back and threw a blow at him. The energy shot hit him in the stomach and blow him to the ground. 'How' he asked himself...

Caulifla flew straight down to hit him into the ground with her legs but he moved out of the way and Caulifla flew at him. He gathered power into his hands forming energy to block Caulifla as he could not use his sword because he couldn't kill the mortal... Why had he agreed to this? These mortal were beyond saving.

Caulifla threw a big energy blast at Zamasu who caught it flying back quickly. She was so strong. But he was stronger. He moved his aura into her blast stopping it and he redirected it and flew it down. Caulifla dodged it and she looked in horror and it flew toward Cabba and Kale. Cabba dodged it as he realized his error as well. The blast was headed straight towards Kale who was cowering on the ground.

Zamasu opened his eyes wide. He wasn't supposed to kill the mortals yet. But he wasn't fast enough to stop his own blast. It collided and connected.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Cus got up from drinking tea with Gowasu and said "It's getting late. I should go..." as she turned to him and hugged him briefly

Gowasu blushed a bit for a second and said "Well Cus it's been a pleasure... Thank you so much for all of your assistance!"

Cus lowered her staff to leave but looked up and said "Maybe.. If you're not busy... We could have tea each night as I inform you how my search is going?"

Gowasu brightened up a bit too obviously saying "Of Course!" He coughed "I mean yes, that would be quite alright. Your company is very welcome here!"

Cus grinned and said "It's a date then" and have a light laugh " Bye for now!" and teleported off...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas...(I'm just gonna keep this as the end line and not edit it)_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - You know this is a side Gowasu X Cussy!

Jss2141 - Thanks! Did you like the turn of events this time?

 _ **Spoiler: Expect Caulifla to get stuck with Zamasu! hehehe!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author Note:_** _Hey everyone! It's time for another update! Also I recently uploaded the First Fanfiction I have written for Avatar, The Last Airbender on the ZoeyCares account. Go to my profile and check it out if you are interested? Meanwhile please enjoy the update to DESCENDING!_

 ** _Update:_** _For those of you who read Love Triangle and are waiting for an update... I am going to update In about **TWO WEEKS.** I know it has been a while but I do not want the TOP being the center of that fanfiction. As Always I may Hiatus but I always complete stories and update quickly! Thank you for support!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Zamasu Experiences Second Thoughts..._**

Zamasu flew down as the billowing clouds from the impact drifted away. He looked on... The Mortal Kale was on the ground. She was not moving. The other mortals Caulifla and Cabba had landed and were running towards her. Zamasu sighed... What a waste. He had failed at his facade already.

Looking on Zamasu watched as Caulifla knelt down and shook Kale. Cabba knelt down too. Zamasu widened his eyes as he watched Caulifla start crying and cradling the deceased Kale in her arms.

Zamasu felt guilty for a moment but then let his pride get in the way. He smiled and laughed gently. Caulifla and Cabba Turned to him and glared. Zamasu looked at Caulifla and said "So... She cries at the death of her comrade... I didn't think mortals were capable of such feelings..."

Zamasu frowned and felt anger when Cabba and Caulifla ignored him. Caulifla instead picked up the girl Kale and Cradled her in her arms crying more intensely. The boy Cabba put his hand on Caulifla's Shoulder as the girl cried into Kale. Zamasu's eyes widened even further when he saw what was under Kale...

A Kitten... The girl took his blast to save... A Kitten... Zamasu was beyond shocked. This girl sacrificed herself for such a tiny helpless creature. He watched as the kitten licked at the girls legs. He felt guilt take him over. He didn't understand. Back in his universe all he saw were Selfish mortals who killed and maimed each other for their own gain. They never learned... And yet here in front of him three mortals were all showing emotions for one another, including the one he despised (Caulifla).

Suddenly Zamasu felt different... His aura felt different. His aura around him was... Different. He felt he needed to pull at it. He instinctively pulled at the aura and his back felt tingly [Yeah I'm going there...] and His aura overflowed. He flared a pink Aura and his hair spiked up just as the Mortal from Universe 7's had. He Felt much more powerful and he felt a peace over himself. He looked over at the three and did something he never thought he could do...

"Move Aside" Said Zamasu as he approached Cabba and Caulifla. The two glared at him. Caulifla finally got up and used her power to go super saiyan two. The Boy Cabba went into a lesser Super Saiyan form. Zamasu could feel their powers readily and noted that his new power dwarfed then multiple times. he had no worries at all at this instance.

Caulifla flew at him and as he dodged her he tapped her. Frozen. Cabba came at him too and he tapped Cabba Frozen as well. He had used simply his aura to freeze the two in place.

Zamasu walked forward. He approached Kale and the Kitten. He knelt down and petted the kitten. The Kitten purred. Zamasu thought to himself " What an interesting little thing"

He sat the kitten down and looked at the girl. Her expression in death was kind and fair. Now that Zamasu was thinking about this this mortal by far was the most timid but also seemed to be the most compassionate. Was a mortal like this worth saving? Was it the true value of a creation god to take or give life? He smiled to himself. For a God he was such a fool...

He felt his aura and placed his hand on the girls chest. He radiated his aura over the girl and felt for her aura. He found it. He radiated his aura onto the girl's small aura. IT had almost went out but there was life in this girl. He radiated his aura into the girls and it steadily grew larger until... The girl opened her eyes. The girl looked at Zamasu and she instantly looked fearful and clung to herself. Zamasu let go of her aura and retracted his own from her. He stood up and said " You should get stronger if you want to protect that kitten..."

Zamasu looked at the mortals Cabba and Caulifla and he pulled his aura from them awakening them. He felt his aura and it felt light. He had overexerted himself bringing the girl back to life and releasing the mortals from his hold. His last thoughts were that they were going to execute him while he was passed out...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas...(I'm just gonna keep this as the end line and not edit it)_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - You know I messaged you it as a spoiler in backwards text before but you didn't get it... hehehe... I can't be too predictable can I?

Jss2141 - Yep!

 _ **See You Next Chapter! Zamasu gets a Home! Stay Tuned!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author Note:_** _Hey everyone. It's been about two weeks and I am updating again. I have updated Love Triangle and put up an AVATAR, The Last Airbender fanfic (Please take a look and leave a review if you like it) since I last updated this fanfic... Are you ready for Goku Black/ Zamasu's Return?_

 _If updates are slow I should still update at least once a month or so. I plan on writing a bunch of fanfiction on ZoeyCares including: Teen Titans, MLP, Spongebob, Ed Edd and Eddy, Invader Zim, Steven Universe, Courage The Cowardly Dog, Sagwa The Cat, Word Girl, and others, AND another DBS and Samurai Jack fanfiction. Leave a review with suggestions! Although it may take a while and the updates may slow I do intend on finishing fanfics before writing new ones. These are my plans... Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: Zamasu Faces His Existential Crisis: Being Wrong!? + A Gowasu And Cus Date?!_**

Blackness. Awareness. Zamasu opened his eyes. It was dark. very dark except a light coming from the corner. What happened? He got up and went to the light. he looked down to see a tiny kitten shaped light. 'Where am I' thought Zamasu. He took a few moments to go over what had happened before coming to a conclusion. 'They must have brought me here. Where am I? A prison?He used his aura to brighten the room. It became lit and he saw now that he was in a room. IT had a bed and was furnished decently It was just a normal room. He saw a door.

Zamasu went to the door and put his hand on it trying to be fully aware and conscious of any threats. He turned the key. It turned. He opened the door and saw a living room with the mortals Kale, Cabba and Caulifla. They had jumped up and they were looking at him.

Zamasu looked at them. They looked scared. He closed his eyes and said " don't worry I'm not here to attack you..."

Cabba spoke first "We brought you here after what happened..."

Caulifla spoke with venom "Be glad Kale convinced me to let you stay at our place. You're in her room for now... and she is in my room now!"

Zamasu inside was feeling very distraught. How could something like this happen? He looked at the three and felt something new. He saw colours to the three mortals. He could somehow sense their feelings to a degree. Caulifla felt like pure rage mixed with some other feeling that was uncertain. Cabba felt anxious yet calm. Kale felt wary yet somehow very happy and safe.

Zamasu put his hand on his head. His head hurt, It hurt from his new feeling of disillusionment. He thought about that mortal Kale. She had been very gentle and kind. Gowasu had been right. The mortals of this universe were benelovent, at least some were. That mean he was wrong.

"I need to step outside" said Zamasu

Caulifla said angrily " What is my home not good enough for you almighty Look alike Goku Black?"

Zamasu didn't even think about it. He went to the door to the front and opened it.

Cabba came after him saying " Hold on a minute..."

Zamsasu flew off quickly. He flew around fast and then slowed. He thought about what had happened. Tears came to his eyes. He cried over his hatred. He had been wrong.

Zamasu flew down and looked at his surroundings. IT was late. The forest looked at peace and he saw nature. The wildlife was not aggressive, the plants and nature were at peace. He sighed. He took it all in. He walked near to a big tree full of leaves and bushes of fruit by it. He sat by the edge of the tree and thought about what had occured.

After a while Zamasu decided on a few things. He decided he would not kill all mortals. He decided he would apologize profusely to Gowasu. He further decided to stay and train these mortals while learning from them. That meant he would have to apologize. He found that hard to accept. He realized he had a very large ego and that he would have to be humbled. He would go and return to the others to apologize and make amends.

Zamasu's mind went to the girl who fought him three times. Caulifla. What if he was in her place. He certainly would hate to lose three times in a row to a superior opponent. She had grown stronger each time they had fought and yet she still had not managed to beat him, after all he had progressed as started to laugh. Irony hit him. She was just like him in so many ways. He should try to bond with her, he decided.

Zamasu sat by the tree and sighed. He just wanted to rest a bit first...

S

Cus just arrived at Gowasu's place.

Gowasu answered the front gate. He smiled at Cus " Why hello there, Cus. How are you doing this evening?"

Cus smiled back "I'm doing alright" She looked down " And how are you doing?"

Gowasu said " I'm doing excellent. I'm so happy to see you here. Come on in. I have some hot tea ready for us."

Gowas went up to the table and pulled a chair out for Cus. ' Please, Sit..."

Cus sat down as Gowasu poured two cups of tea. He sat down and looked at Cus " So how have you been? Any luck yet on your search?"

Cus said " Actually yes. I found some warriors who are very intent on keeping healthy and maintaining excellent fitness. Unfortunately they are not nearly as strong as Zamasu but they are all I could find so far."

Gowasu thought for a moment " That may be best. Zamasu doesn't like when mortals are stronger then him. On the other hand he is a prodigy and may learn faster if opposed to stronger beings. That is another reason why he was sent to universe six."

Cus said " I agree. Universe six has stronger warriors. That makes me pretty worried. I don't want to lose this universe and I don't want to lose Rumsshi... or you." She looked at him.

Gowasu coughed "... Well. I 'm sure there is not worry over that, young Cus..."

Cus frowned and said " You know, I'm actually older then you Gowasu!"

Gowasu laughed gently and said " I apologize..." He looked at her in the eyes saying " It's just you have such beauty about you that you do look quite young."

Cus looked down and picked up her tea. She took a sip and gave a muffled "Thanks..."

Gowasu said " Team universe six, seven, and Team Universe eleven seem to have the strongest warriors, I admit... But we still have a chance at Victory. I am sure we will succeed with the efforts of yourself, Rumsshi, and I, as well as Zamasu and our team"

Cus and Gowasu shared tea and Gowasu and her talked until there was another knock on the gates.

Gowasu looked up from the table and said " I wonder who that may be?"

He got up and walked to the gates. He opened the door to see a frown on the God of Destruction's face.

Rumsshi said " Has Cus returned yet?" and peered in saying " There she is!"

Rumsshi said "Please hurry up as I need Cus for some things..."

Gowasu bowed and said " Of course! Give us just five more minutes please!?"

Rumsshi gave a frown saying " Alright... five minutes!"

Gowasu went back and said his goodbyes to Cus. They shared a gentle hug. And Cus and Rumsshi left.

Gowasu sighed. He wondered if his feelings were returned. He hoped so... He sat down to have tea and his mind went from Cus to Zamasu. He hoped Zamasu was doing well...

S

*knock Knock* The door opened. It was Caulifla. She crossed her arms and yelled " What do you want? That was rude of you to run off you fake Goku Black!"

Zamasu contained himself and bowed to her.

Caulifla said "Wh-Whaaat?"

"I apologize. I was wrong to have treated you poorly. I kindly accept your hospitality if the offer still remains..."

In the background they heard " Sis!?"

Caulifla looked at Zamasu and said "Fine... Come in..."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas...(I'm just gonna keep this as the end line and not edit it)_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - You know I messaged you it as a spoiler in backwards text before but you didn't get it... hehehe... I can't be too predictable can I?

Jss2141 - Yep!

stroziercameron - Well in this story it means more... Maybe a LOT more (Like Goku Black VS Jiren more...)

 _ **See You Next Chapter! Does Gowasu Cheat On Cus? And What is with Zamasu?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author Note:_** _Hey everyone! It's been nearly four months since the last update... I'm back now so here is the next chapter._ _  
_

 ** _Note:_** _The official unofficial song for this fanfic is "Wait" by Maroon 5._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Zamasu learns to not hate mortals while Caulifla Hates him + Future Arrives_**

Zamasu entered into Caulifla's home. He saw Kale and Cabba come out of a room. They seemed surprised to see him. There was an awkward silence. Caulifla looked at him with hate.

Zamasu bowed to the three and said "I apologise for my actions up until this point. I have been... Wrong... To act with spite towards you. My prior experience with morals has been... Unpleasant."

"Blah Blah Blah" said Caulifla.

Zamasu stood and said "We currently have three weeks until the tournament of power. As a representative of universe team universe ten I ask that our universes work together."

Cabba asked "D-Do you really mean that?"

Zamasu was about to answer then Caulifla got between them and said "This b#&36$7 nearly killed Kale!"

Caulifla came at Zamasu to attack him... But Zamasu poked her in the nose. She was frozen. He could feel her aura was full of anger.

He kept his finger on her nose as he said "If this was a match in the tournament then you would be erased from existence... Is that what you want"?

Zamasu could feel Caulifla's aura fill with hate and resentment. She was feeling humiliated. Had this been yesterday Zamasu would have beeb smiling.

Zamsu stepped back and frowned.

Cabba and Kale said "L-Let her go..."

Zamasu said "I shall... But when I do I need you not to attack me".

He let his aura off of Caulifla. She looked at him in hate and growled.

Zamasu could tell she hated this.

Zamasu said to everyone "We have three weeks until the Tournament Of Power... I suggest you train with me to improve"

The three just looked at him as if they were thinking to themselves.

Zamasu decided "I'll leave now and come back tomorrow... Please be ready to train me with me"

Zamasu turned to leave. From behind he hears Caulifla say "Hey!"

He turned to meet her Gaze.

"I won't lose again!"

Zamasu smiled and left. He flew across the planet observing the scenery and flew down next to a tree. He sat by it amd observed the insects and life. ''''Maybe the life here is worth fighting for..."

S

Zamasu knocked on Caulifla's Door.

The door opened and behind it were three saiyans with white outfits and head bands.

Zamasu rose an eyebrow "What's this?"

Caulifla gave a smirk and said "We have made a plan to take you down!"

 _Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale lead Zamasu to a spot in the desert. They use sticks to make an outline of an arena. They were going to have a match: Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale VS Zamasu. Whoever went out of the line was out and lost._

Zamasu looked at the three in front of him and asked "Are you ready"

Caulifla said "Lets go!"

Cabba and Caulifla flew at Zamasu and attacked. He easily dodged them until Cabba aimed at his face. He dodged and Caulifla aimed at his leg. He also dodged.

"Now Kale" said Caulifla.

Zamasu looked as a small energy blast came at him. He knocked it away just to turn to see Caulifla's hand in front of his face

BOOM

Zamasu was out of the arena. He frowned as he hadn't been trying his best.

"Hahahaha! Loser!" Taunted Caulifla.

Zamasu got up amd dusted himself off...

 _And so the four trained..._

S

Gowasu finished filming Cus dancing and posing with their new tournament team members. He smiled. Cus had found all the needed members for their team.

After the meet and greet Cus and Gowasu sat down together to have Tea while the other members trained in a different area.

Cus sighed as she took a sip of hot tea.

Gowasu asked "Is everything alright?"

Cus answered "Yes... Its just that finding everyone was kind of difficult". She smiled and added "But it is nice to have that part done"

Gowasu felt his heart beat faster for Cus. He hated seeing her worry.

Cus looked down and said "I'd really hate to lose everyone..."

Gowasu took Cus's hand "Thank you for taking the time to find these fighters." He gave her hand a soft gentle queeze and said "I'm sure team universe ten will win thanks to your efforts!"

They both blushed lightly looking into each others eyes.

Suddenly there was a noise behind them.

Gowasu and Cus were startled. Gowasu stood up quickly and tripped... Falling onto Cus.

In the distance stood Whis, Beerus, Goku, and Trunks.

"Oh my! It appears we have came at an odd time!" Said Whis as he looked on.

Gowasu looked down at Cus and blushed. He coughed "Er.. Um, Excuse me.."

Cus looked to the side and blushed as Gowasu got up. He held out his hand and Cus took it. Gowasu helped Cus.

Gowasu bowed to Cus formally stating "I apologize! I'm sorry Cus."

Cus replied "It's ok..."

Beerus coughed and gained the twos attention.

Gowasu bowed and said "Lord Beerus! Pleasure to have you. What do we owe the pleasure?"

Beerus frowned and said "We're here on business. I have some questions to ask..."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow... More to Come!_**

 ** _Note:_** _Please leave your ideas and reviews so that I can know what to do next. I am not sure how often I will update this and if I don't feel right about it I may delete it... Or this may be a good story and I may continue it. Please show your support? and give me your ideas...(I'm just gonna keep this as the end line and not edit it)_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - Yeah, I felt that was needed.

Jss2141 - Nope. Zamasu is still universe 10 not six, so Dr. Rota will still be in there.

Blake2020 - Thanks.

N2 - I'll update now.

Anonymous - Thanks. Gowasu X Cus is cute

OmegusXIII - We'll see...

Godofwar595 - Yep. I am awesome!

 _ **See You Next Chapter! Zamasu Travels back in time...**_


End file.
